Good Night
by BaltimoreAngel
Summary: It's a good night to be Kim and Ron


disclaimer: don't own...wish i did.

* * *

Kim inhaled sharply through her nose as one of Ron's hands flattened against her upper back, pressing her closer to him as they kissed. His lips were deliciously warm and soft, and tasted faintly of Bueno Nacho food and something utterly...Ron.

One of her hands came to twine in the thick, messy blond hair that topped his head. Her fingernails gently scratchd the back of his neck. He must have liked this move, because the hand that wasn't not pressed between her shoulder blades slid down, heading into distinct south of the border area. His hand stopped just before her rear began, and his fingers splayed out so that the pinky and ring finger of his left hand were gently touch her butt.

Encouraged by the move, Kim opened up her mouth a little more, and out slid her tongue. It pressed faintly against his lips, silently pleading for entrance. Ron, never one to argue much when it came to Kim, opened his mouth, too, and therefore began a thorough and completely necessary investigation of her mouth.

When the need for air became too much to ignore, they both pulled back, breathing harshly.

"So," Kim whispered, her voice breathy. "What...do you want to sit down?"

He nodded, hooded brown eyes fixed on her lips. She giggled softly, and pulled him by the hand back to their table, unfortunately shared by Bonnie and Brick.

"Hey, B," Ron greeted with a wave of his hand before sitting down. Kim remained standing, hand on the back of Ron's chair as she looked down at him. Both of the seats next to him were empty, and she wondered if he would mind very much if she sat on his lap.

Rolling her eyes and reminding herself that they had just _french kissed_ on the dance floor, she came around his chair and plopped herself down into his lap. He looked up at her, just as startled looking as when she had wrapped herself around him during their dance, but his eyes softened and he said, "Hey, KP."

She smiled, her bright green eyes twinkling as she whispered, "Hi..."

"So..." He cast a glance out to the dance floor. "Did...whatever that was...does that mean I'm your...boyfriend?"

"If you want to be." She grinned down at his eager nod, and closed her eyes as she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

Bonnie huffed out a breath, the hot puff of air pushing her stray hair out of her face. This prom was _so not _going the way she had anticipated. First, either Kim would show up dateless or be abandoned, while Bonnie and her stunningly handsome boy-toy were the talk of the school. Second, she would become Prom Queen and Brick Prom King. Lastly, she and her date would go back to the Middleton B&B to have a little late night fun.

Unfortunately, Kim had managed to show up with _two _dates, though one was Stoppable, and one of them had turned out to be some...robot...thing. Second, Possible and her new BF were the talk of the dance floor, and Brick had comfortably abandoned her to go hang out with Monique.

The two were standing by the punch table, flirting over the stupid Mole Rat thing that Ron always kept in his pocket.

And she swore to God, if Stoppable and Possible didn't stop playing tonsil hockey, she was going to have a major hurl issue.

* * *

When Prom was finally over, and Kim and Ron had driven to her house on his new and improved scooter, they found themselves having problems parting for the night, instead finding every little excuse to make the walk to her front door a little longer than necessary, and to linger in front of her door a little longer.

"So..." Ron said as they stood facing each other on the welcome mat. "I guess I should go..."

Kim wrapped the Tux jacket he had placed on her earlier tighter around herself. "Yeah."

"Yeah."

As if connected on the same wave length, they leaned for a kiss at the same time. After awkwardly bumping her nose into his eye, Kim and Ron shared what was supposed to be a short, chaste kiss goodnight.

Unfortunately, as it would be with new couples, the kiss got slightly out of hand, only interrupted by the third time Kim's father had to clear his throat.

"Dad!" Kim blushed, unwinding her arms from around Ron's neck. "Ron and I were just..."

He smirked. "Saying good-night, I know." His brown eyes hardened, and glared into Ron. "I thought I made the whole 'black-hole' concept clear with you, Ronald."

Ron flushed, and made a small squeaking noise. "Yeah," he said, laughing nervously and tugging at his collar. "It was made perfectly clear...and scary." He nodded to himself. "Very scary."

Kim rolled her eyes and pushed her hands lightly against her father's chest, pushing him back into the house. "I'll be in in a minute." She turned to Ron, shed his jacket and handed it to him. "Here." She leaned forward and gave him a loving kiss on the corner of his mouth, the spot where his lips met his cheek. "Thanks for a great night," she whispered, backing into the house.

She shut the door, closing her eyes and sighing as she slid down the smooth wood, a silly smile lighting up her face.

Good God, she couldn't _wait_ for tomorrow.

**_THE END_**


End file.
